with you
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Sai dan Naruto.. 2 pasangan yang telah menjalin cinta selama 2 tahun, dan sekarang muncul Uchiha Sasuke yang mengaku sebagai teman kecil Naruto dan bermaksud untuk merebut naruto.. hmmmm..... gimana coba ? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Yoooyyoyoyoy~

Beo kembali ~ :3

Ni penpik k.. eng.. 6 Beo.. kalo ga salaa…

Nah, beo mo bikin penpik Naruto..

Waakakaakak.. yang koskosan aja blon selse... xDDDDD

Soalnya ni ide tiba-tiba melejit pas Beo gi makan bubur.

Klo plotny g jlas.. alur ancur.. maklumin aja.. ni buatnya spontan soalnya.. tanpa persiapan…. xDDDDDDD

Doain beo ceepet sembuh, doong~~ =.="

Cape, nih.. sakit muluuu~~

OK..

Here we gooo~~~~~~

Disclaimer : Naruto punya masashi Kishimoto.. tapi, katanya oom Masashi mau ngasih ke Beo… *dibunuh

Warning : OOC, sedikit Lime.. (dikit aja.. gi ga mood buat bikin yang perpet-perpet..) Yaoi.. ga kuat Yaoi ? jangan baca ! susa bener…

Summary : Sai dan Naruto.. 2 pasangan yang telah menjalin cinta selama 2 tahun, dan sekarang muncul Uchiha Sasuke yang mengaku sebagai teman kecil Naruto dan bermaksud untuk merebut naruto.. hmmmm..... gimana coba ?

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda imut bin super Manis. Ia berambut pirang, mempunyai 3 pasang goresan di pipinya, dan mempunyai tubuh mungil yang membuat siapa saja mau menyeretnya ke tempat tidur.

Dan, pemuda ini, sangat beruntung telah memiliki Naruto.

Siapakah pemuda ini ?

Pemuda ini adalah Sai.

Ia telah menjadi kekasih Naruto selama 2 tahun lamanya. Sai 'menembak' Naruto yang dulu masih menjadi juniornya, saat hari kelulusannya di Konoha Elite Gakuen, dia dengan Nekat berteriak di atas panggung, dan berkaata

"NARU !! I LOVE U !!" dan langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Naruto. Meskipun setelah itu, Sai harus diseret oleh guru-gurunya ke ruang kepala sekolah..

-----------------------------------------===============---------------------------------

"Narutoo !!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pendek, berkulit putih pucat yang bernama Sai.

"Sai.." Ucap Naruto dengan muka superrrrrr manis..

"Apa kabar ?? udah 2 bulan kita enggak ketemu... sekolahmu gimana ??" tanya Sai

"Baik, kok.. sekolahku ?? hahaha.. seperti 'biasa'.. selalu kena damprat nenek Tsunade.. Sai sendiri ? gimana ?" ucap Naruto sambil menyengir

"Umm.. bae-bae aja.. Cuma lagi agak sibuk.. banyak tugas.. uuff..." ucap sai..

"Hahahaha… tapi, Sai bisa jaga badan, kan ? aku enggak mau denger Sai sakit, loh.. sekarang kan kita berjauhan..." ucap Naruto

"Iya.. maaf, ya.. aku memutuskan buat sekolah diluar kota.." ucap Sai menyesal

Yap.. Sai kini melanjutkan sekolah seninya di luar kota, tepatnya di Suna, dia memilih sekolah di Suna dengan alasan, sekolah Seni disitu lebih bagus dari di Konoha.

"Asal Sai enggak selingkuh, sih.. enggak apa-apa.." ucap Naruto

"Hahahah.. aku enggak mungkin ngeduain mahluk semanis kamu, Narutoo..." ucap Sai sambil memeluk Naruto erat, dan mencium Naruto.

"Aku kesepian, loh.. enggak bisa sering ketemu Sai.. Konoha-Suna kan jauh, ya.." ucap Naruto setelah mereka selesai berciuman.

"aku juga kangen, kok sama kamu.. aku enggak pernah berenti mikirin kamuu.." ucap Sai gombal

"Hhahahah.. dasar gombal.." ucap Naruto yang mukanya kini memerah..

"Umm.. Nar..." ucap Sai gugup

"Ya ?" jawab Naruto

"Ini.." ucap Sai sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kunci hotel kepada Naruto

"Ini.." muka Naruto sekarang memerah... lebih merah dari tomat busuk..

"Kalo kamu siap.. kalo belum... enggak apa-apa.." ucap Sai malu-malu

"Sai.."

"Aku mau ngebuat kamu jadi milik aku sepenuhnya.. aku mau kamu..." Ucap Sai gentle.

"Umm.. aku siap.." ucap Naruto menunduk.. mukanya yang sudah semerah kepiting kepanasan itu tertutup oleh poni pirangnya.

"Makasih..." ucap Sai sambil memeluk Naruto.

Pagi

"Ohayou.. ohime-sama" ucap Sai lembut kepada Naruto yang kini baru bangun

"Sai.. ohayou..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Badanmu enggak apa-apa ? masih sakit ? semalam aku terlalu kasar ? ini pertama buat kamu, kan ?" ucap Sai yang kuatir dengan keadaan Naruto

"Unn.. aku enggak apa-apa, kok.. sungguh.." ucap Naruto tersenyum

"Kamu yakin ?" tanya Sai

"Aku enggak apa-apa.. aku malah senang.. sekarang, aku milik Sai sepenuhnya.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Naru.. kamu tuh manisnya tiada taaraa..." ucap Sai yang kembali menidurkan Naruto

"Sai.. ini masih pagi, loh.." ucap Naruto

"Enggak apa-apa, kan ?" ucap Sai

"Dasar kamu.." ucap Naruto mallu-malu.

Saipun mencium dengan lembut bibir Naruto, Narutopun membalas ciuman Sai. Lidah Sai kini memasuki rongga mulut manis milik Naruto, dan bermain-main disana.

Setelah puas dengan mulut Naruto, Sai menjilati bibir Naruto, dan menurun ke dagu, dan leher Naruto, nampaknya, Sai kembali membuat beberapa kissmark di leher Naruto. Sai kembali menjilat-jilati lleher Naruto, setelah puas dengan kegiatannya di leher Naruto, Sai kini menurun ke dada Naruto, ia kembali menjilati dada Naruto dengan liar, sebelah tangannya, memainkan tinjolan yang sudah sedikit mengeras di dada Naruto.

Lidahnya kini mencapai tonjolan dada Naruto yang sebeah lagi, Sai mulai mengigiti dan menciumnya dengan Lembut. Kerjaan Sai ini membuat Naruto mengerang.

"Ummh.. Saaii.."ucap Naruto sambil meremas rambut Sai.

"Hmm?" gumam Sai yang terus melanjutkan kegiatannya

"Cuhkuupp..." ucap Naruto

"Sebentar, laa..." ucap Sai

"Mmmmnnhh.." Narutopun mengerang.. ia menikmati sensasi-sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sai.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan dada Naruto, sai kembali turun ke perut Naruto, Sai menjilati pusar Naruto. Tangan Sai mulai meraba-raba barang tersensitif Naruto.

"Mnnh.. Saaii.." erang Naruto yang mulai aktif setelah 'barang'nya disentuh oleh Sai

"Kamu aja udah negang gini,, sayang kalo enggak dilanjut.." ucap Sai dengan mesumnya.

"Ufff.." erang Naruto

Saipun mulai memijat-mijat barang Naruto, dan mulai menjilatinya. Sai langsung memasukkan 'barang' Naruto kedalam mulutnya, dan memajumundurkannya dengan irama yang pas.

"Saaii.. aaahhhnn... uuhhnn.." erang Naruto.

"Naruto.." ucap Sai yang melepaskan mulutnya dari 'Barang Naruto'.

"Hn ?" ucap Naruto yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal

"Boleh ?" tanya Sai

"U..uumm.." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Saipun girang.. ia pun melakukan 'hal yang sangat ia inginkan.'

============---------------------=================

"Sai.. kamu beneran mau balik ke Suna sekarang ?" ucap Naruto sedih

"Naruto.. jangan sedih.. minggu depan, aku balik kesini lai, kok.." ucap Sai sambil memakai bajunya

"Janji ?" ucap Naruto semangat

"Janji.." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum hangat.

Setelah beberes, merekapun keluar dari hotel tersebut.

Narutopun mengantar Sai ke stasiun.

"Sai.. hati-hati dijalan, ya.. jangan selingkuuh.." ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangis

"Iya, Nar.. kamu jangan nangis gitu, dong.. aku jadi enggak bisa pergi dengan tenang, kan.." ucap Sai

"Tapi kamu beneran janji, ya ! minggu depan pulang kesini !" ucap Naruto

"Iya.. buset, dah.. aku janji, kok..." ucap Sai yang langsung mencium Naruto.

"Umm.. dadah, Sai.." ucap Naruto sambil melepas kepergian Sai

"Dadah, Naruto.. aku bakalan selalu sayang sama kamu.." ucap Sai..

=================-----------------==================

Beberapa hari kemudian ~

=================-----------------===================

"Anak-anak.. tenang !!! hari ini kita kedatangan murid baruu!!" ucap Iruka, wali kelas Naruto

"Siapa, pak ?? Cowok ?? ganteng, ga ??" tanya Sakura dan Ino berbarengan

"Iya cowok.. guaanteng !" ucap Iruka malas

"Asooi.." ucap Sakura dan Ino sambil ber highfive ria..

"Silahkan masuk !" ucap Iruka kepada sang murid baru itu.

Seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam kelas. Pemuda itu berambut hitam jabrik ayam, mata hitam sehitam kopi, kulit sepucat mayat, dan ekspresi dingin sedingin es doger.

"Yak.. anak ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke.. baik-baik denganya, ya.." ucap Iruka sambil memperkenalkan pemuda itu

"GUAAAANTEEEENGGGG!!!!!!!" teriak histeris para murid-murid wanita disitu.

"Uchiha, kamu duduk disana, disebelah Naruto ! tuh.. yang itu.. yang rambutnya kuning ngejreng.." ucap Iruka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto

"Hn..? Naruto ?" batin Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan ke bangku sebelah naruto.

Sasukepun melihat Naruto disitu, Naruto sedang memandang keluar jendela, sedang bengong... ngayalin Sai..

"Hah ? Naruto ??" ucap Sasuke kaget

Naruto yang sadar dari khayalannya langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke

"Iya.. kamu sapa ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku Sasuke, DOBE ! lupa, kamu ?" ucap Sasuke

"? Sasuke ? Sasuke sapa, ya ?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Bego ! Sasuke temen kecil kamu, BAKA DOBE !" ucap Sasuke

"Hah ? temen kecil ? pas kapan ?" Naruto semakin bingung

"Kamu kejedot di tembok mana, sih ? tembok cina, ya ? ko jadi pikun ??" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Hah ? kamu ngomong apa, sih ??" ucap Naruto kesal.

"HEH ! kalian ! ngapain teriak-teriak !" bentak Iruka kepada Sasuke dan Naruto

"Iruka-sensei ! DIA INI SIAPA ?" teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"HEH ! tadi kamu enggak denger, apa? Dia murid baru ! namanya, Uchiha Sasuke !" teriak Iruka frustasi ke anak muridnya yang 1 ini.

"KO DIA SOK KENAL AMA AKU ?" tanya Naruto histeris ke Iruka

"MANA GUA TAU ! LU KATA GUA DUKUN !!" teriak Iruka yang semakin frustasi ngadepin Naruto

"Oh.." Narutopun ngejawab singkat.

Iruka sweatdropped.

Pulang sekolah

"Oi.. Dobe ! kamu lupa ama aku ?" ucap Sasuke yang menatap Naruto yang sedang membereskan buku.

"Iya lupa.." ucap Naruto cuek

"Haah... kamu tuh.. beneran bego, ya.. jahat banget ampe ngelupain aku !" ucap Sasuke

"Lagian.. emang penting aku nginget-nginget kamu ?" tanya Naruto yang enggak menatap Sasuke sedikitpun

"PENTING, LAH ! KAMU KAN MANTAN AKU !!" ucap Sasuke sedikit berteriak

"HAH ?" Naruto cengok

"Ko cengok ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kamu ga salah ngomong ??" ucap Naruto

"enggak ! kenyataan, kok !" ucap Sasuke

"Enggak mungkin ! aku enggak punya mantaan !!! pacar pertama aku, tuh Cuma Sai.. dan aku masih jadian ama diaa !!! kamu ngigo, yaaa !!!" teriak Naruto

"Sai siapaa ??" Sasuke panik

"Hah ? emang penting kalo aku kasih tau ? aah !! puyeng ngomong ama orang gila !" teriak Naruto sambil melengos pergi

"Heh !! tunggu !! aku serius !" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Lepasin ! aku enggak kenal ama kamu !" ucap Naruto

"GH ! SINI IKUT AKU !!!" Sasukepun menyeret Naruto pergi

------------------------------------------------------------........--------------------------------------

Uchiha Mansion

------------------------------------------------------------........--------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun !!! APA KABAAARR ???" ucap Itachi, sang kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke

"... mas ini sapa ?" ucap Naruto

"Hah ? kamu enggak inget aku ??" ucap Itachi sambil nangis lebai

"Minggir kaauu !!!" Sasukepun menendang itacji sejauh-jauhnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah album foto.

Dialbum tersebut tertulis

Sasuke dan Naruto

"Kok ada nama aku ?" tanya Naruto

"Kan aku udah bilang.. kamu tuh temen kecil aku.." ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

Sasukepun menyodorkan album foto tersebut ke Naruto. Narutopun mulai membuka-buka album tersebut.

"..........ngg.." Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Sas.. Naruto lupa ama kita ?" tanya Itachi yang sedang menaruh minuman untuk Naruto

"Nampaknya, sih.. dia ngeblank soal kita.." ucap Sasuke.

"Tuh, kan.. aku enggak inget sama sekalii.." ucap Naruto depresi

"Yauda, kamu coba inget aja pelan-pelan... entar juga inget.." ucap Sasuke

"Hmm... iya, ya.." ucap Naruto

"Nar... Sai itu siapa ?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran.

"Sai?? Uum.. Senpai aku... tapi sekarang jadi pacat aku.." ucap Naruto malu-malu

"WHAAAATTT ??? APAAA ??" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi kaget sambil berlebai-lebai ria

"Sekarang dia lagi kuliah di Suna.." lanjut Naruto.

"DULU KAN KAMU JANJI MAU NUNGGUIN AKUUU!!!!" teriak Sasuke lebai ke Naruto

"Hah ? nungguin apa, ya ?" tanya Naruto polos

"Dulu kita janji bakalan nikaah, Naar !!!" ucap Sasuke

"Ngaco ! aku bisa gila kalo ada disiini !!! aku pulang !" bantah Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya, dan bersiap untuk pulang

"Tunggu!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto, tubuh Naruto jadi enggak seimbang, dan

BRUUKKKK

Naruto jatuh menimpa Sasuke

"Kamu beneran lupa ? engga inget sama sekali ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mata biru Naruto yang kini Cuma berjaak 3,45Cm..

Muka Naruto memerah, untuk pertama kalinya, ia sedekat ini dengan cowo lain selain Sai..

"Aku masih suka sama kamu, Nar.." ucap Sasuke

"A..aku udah bilang.. aku enggak kenal kamuu!!" ucap Naruto yang mencoba untuk berdiri

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil Naruto dan berhasil mengunci Naruto

"Lepas... aku mau pulang.." ucap Naruto

"Enggak sebelum kamu inget ama aku.." ucap Sasuke yang mempererat pelukannya

"Enggak ! aku enggak inget ! aku enggak mau inget !! Saai.. tolong akuu..." ucap Naruto. Badannya kini gemetaran.

Sasukepun kesal. Naruto menyebut-nyebut nama pria yang ia tidak kenal.

Sasukepun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu ingat, Naru.." ucap Sasuke yang mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke Naruto.

Karena serangan yang begitu mendadak, Naruto tidak sempat mengelak, dan bertemulah Bibir dingin sasuke dengan bibir hangat Naruto.....

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**CHAP 1- End~**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Beo (B): *lagi makan bubur

Naru (N): APA-APAAN INI !! KO AKU AMA SI SAI ?? KO AKU LUPA AMA YAYANG SASUKE ???

Sasuke (Sas): HEH !! AUTHOR BEGO !!!

Sai (S): Aku enggak setuju ! masa aku yang seganteng ini ama Naruto ?

B : suka-suka saia.. kalian mau apa ?

Sas : GUA GA TERIMAAA!!!!

N: AUTHOR TEGAAAAAA!!!!!

B: bodo.. semua gara-gara nih bubur ! salahin buburnya aja !

S: *ngelempar tuh bubur

B: BUBURKUUU!!!!!! MAKAN SIANG GUA ITUUH!!! SENAKNYA DIBUANG !

N: lagian bikin cerita kayak gitu!

B: suka-suka saia ! yang bikin cerita saia, ko...

S,N,Sas : ...................................... *nyiapin jurus masing-masing..

**=.=.=.=.=.==..==.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan pertengkaran aneh itu..

Yang pnting, RIPIW !!

RIIPIU !!

Ayo ripiiuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nyaahaaahah~~~


	2. Chapter 2

With you chap 2~

Wohohoooho.. benernya, gi gada mut wat lanjutyin ni pik.. teapi, berhubung beo gi gada kerjaan, yaudin.. Beo lanjutin..

Wakakakkak.. xDDDD

Oia.. Bei jga gi kesel.. pas kmren bljar ttg asusila di sekola, trus pas nyinggung masalah HOMOSEKS, Beo langsung merasa TERSINDIR !!

Gara-gara keseringan bikin Yaoi, nii.. ckckck.. xDDD

BEO BARU SADAARR !!

Ni pik mirip ama piknya cha-senpai, ya ?? O_O""

Soalnya, samaan SaiNaru ama SasuNaru

Beo ga sengajaa !!! beo bukan mao niru, kooo.. sungguhaann.. beo ga sadaarr !! huaa!! Maapkan saiaa !!

Ini murni dari otak Beo, kooo!!!

Sunguhaan !!!

*sujud-sujud mnta maap

Trus, Beo juga mo ganti genrenya..

Jadi romance biasa.. gi kaga mut bikin Humor..~

Okok..

Muleee~

=========================---================

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke, tau !! sapa, tuh ? Masashi Kishimoto yang ngaku-ngaku punya Naruto ? cih.. *dibantai Mas Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, OOC.. Beo ga kasih Lime.. soalnya pake leptop emaknya Beo.. lagi nginep dirumah emak soalnya.. xDD

Naruto = 16 tahun --- 2 SMA

Sasuke = 17 tahun --- 2 SMA

----------------

CHAP 2

-----------------

Naruto langsung mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan cara menampar pipi Sasuke dengan cukup keras..

"Naruto.." ucap Sasuke yang kini pipinya membiru

Naruto terdiam, mukanya memucat.

"Apa yang tadi kamu lakukan ?" suara Naruto bergetar begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang kini juga bergtar hebat.

"Naruto, dengar.. itu gerakan reflek.. aku.." Sasuke berusaha untuk membela diri

"Kau jahat.." Ucap butiran air menetes dari pipinya " harus pullang" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya, dan berhambur keluar dari Uchiha mansion.

"Baka otouto.."ucap Itachi dingin

"Shut up ! cih." Umpat Sasuke

Naruto berlari menembus angin, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli jika harus menabrak apapun, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah kembali kerumah, mencuci mulutnya, dan menenangkan dirinya.

Uzumaki mansion

"Naruto.. Okae…" sapa Deidara, sang kakak Naruto

Naruto tidak memperdulikan kicauan Deidara, dan langsung berhambur ke kamarnya.

Dikamar, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya, menyalakan air di wastafel, mencuci mukanya, dan mencuci mulutnya, ia menggosok-gosokkan handuk dengan kasar ke mulutnya, berharap sensasi lembut yang diberikan oleh Sasuke tadi itu menghilang dari bibirnya. Ia terus mengosok-gosokkan handuk ke bibirnya sampai bibirnya itu lecet, dan mulai berdarah.

Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak rela harus mengalami hal-seperti-tadi dengan pria lain selain Sai.

.................

**Meruto toketeshimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai...  
dakedo Meruto me mo awaserarenai  
koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi  
datte kimi no koto ga... suki na no**

Terdengar lagu khas itu berbunyi dari telefon genggam Naruto

"Sai.." ucap Naruto sambil melihat layar Handphonenya itu.

Dengan takut-takut, Naruto mengangkat telfon dari Sai.

"….Sai ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Ah.. Naru-chan ! hehe..lagi apa, sayang ?" tanya Sai dengan Senang

"A..aku.. aku.. Sai.. Sai.. Sai.. hiks.. huhuhu..." Naruto tidak bisa menahan tangisnya..

"Na.. Naru ? kamu kenapa ?" tanya Sai dengan nada panik

"Sai.. maaf.. maaf.. hiks.. uuh.." Ucap Naruto sambil sesunggukan.

"Maaf kenapa ? Naru? Nar—" Telefon itu langsung diputus oleh Naruto.

"Sai.. maf.. uuh.. hiks.." Naruto kembali terisak.

........

"Naru.. kamu didalam ?" terdengar Suara sang kakak, Deidara.

"Aniki.." ucap Naruto lemah

Deidarapun membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya, Naruo sedang terduduk dilantai, memegang ponselnya, dan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Naru ?? kamu kenapaa ?? diapain ama Sai ?" ucap Deidara histeris

"Eng.. aku enggak apa-apa.. sungguh.. bukan karna Sai.." ucap Naruto lemah

"Naru.. mau cerita sama Aniki ?" tanya Deidara lembut sambil memeluk Naruto

"U...uun.." Naruto mengangguk lemah

==============------------------===============

"Uchiha Sasuke ?" Deidarapun kaget setengah matek.

"Aniki kenal ?" tanya Naruto bingung, sekarang, dia sudah tenang, tak ada lagi air mata mengalir.

"Jelas, lah.. dia, kan .. uumm... bagaimana aku bilangnya, ya ?" ucap Deidara bingung

"? Dia kenaapa, Aniki ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Eng.. dia..kan emang pacar kamu..?" ucap Deidara.. yang juga.. ikutan bingung..?

"HAH ? ANIKI SERIUS ?" teriak Naruto tidak percaya.

"Umm.. wajar, sih.. kalo kamu lupa.. ini kejadian eng.. 6 tahun yang lalu.. pas kamu kelas 5 SD.. "

=================____________===================

Flashback Mode ON

=================____________===================

"Naru.. mulai hari ini, kamu sekolah disini.." ucap Namikaze Minato

"Enggak.. aku takut.." ucap Naruto kecil

"Naru.. kenapa mesti takut ?" tanya Deidara

"Bi..biasanya kan.. kalo anak baru.. pasti dikerjain.. aku takut.." ucap Naruto yang bersembunyi dibelakang sang ayah.

"Enggak akan.. papihh janji.." ucap Minato lembut

"Kamu pasti bakal punya banyak temen disini ! Aniki jamin !" ucap Deidara menyemangati.

"U..uun.. seorang Naruto harus semangat !" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang kecil itu.

Trio pirang bermata biru itupun berpelukan layaknya teletabis yang kaga pernah ketemu selama 1 taon, dan melepas Naruto yang berlari masuk ke arah sekolah barunya.

--------_____________--------------

"Nah.. anak-anak.. anak ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Baik-baik dengannya, ya.." ucap seorang guru pria, berambut coklat dikuncir, mempunyai tanda garis di bawah mata kiri yang memanjang sampai bawah mata kanannya.

"Baik, Iruka-senseei !!"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ! mohon bantuannya.." ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Nah, Naruto, kamu duduk di belakang situ. Di samping Sasuke." ucap guru yang bernama Iruka tersebut

"Ha'i.. Iruka-sensei !" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke meja belakang.

"Anoo.. perkenalkan.. aku Naruto.." ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke mahluk bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Hn.." ucap Sasuke kecil cuek.

"Ah.. maaf.. kalau kamu enggak mau kenalan.." ucap Naruto yang langsung duduk

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke pelan

"Eh ?"

"Namaku.. kenalkan.." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat ke Naruto

"A.. Ha'i ! sama-sama!!" ucap Naruto senang.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto kecil dan Sasuke kecil mulai menjadi teman akrab merangkap rival abadi.

1 tahun kemudian..

"Ohayou.." ucap Sasuke yang baru sampai dikelasnya.

"Ah ! dia datang ! dia dataang !!" teriak anak-anak yang lain

"Hah ?? kenapa i.." ucapan Sasuke terputus saat melihat Naruto yang bercucuran air mata.

"Na.. Naruto ? kamu kenapa ?" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menghampiri Naruto

"Sasuke.. uu..huhuhu... aku... aku dibilang Homo.. soalnya, kita bareng-bareng terus.." ucap Naruto yang masih terisak

"Hah ? kenapa ?"

"A..aku bilang pada mereka.. aku sayang sama Sasuke.. tapi.. mereka malah ngatain aku Homo.." ucap Naruto yang terus terisak

"Kamu ?? sayang aku ?? HAH ?" ucap Sasuke yang kaget.

"Maaf.. Sasuke pasti jijik padaku.." ucap Naruto

"Umm.. enggak, Naruto.. aku seneng, kok.." ucap Sasuke

"Eh—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto

Semua anak yang berada disitu langsung Cengok.

"SEMUA UDAH LIAT, KAN ? MULAI HARI INI, AKU, UCHIHA SASUKE, MENOBATKAN UZUMAKI NARUTO SEBAGAI PACARKU, DAN ISTRIKU DIMASA DEPAN !!" teriak Sasuke didepan kelas.. mendapat tanggapan cengok dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Para fangirl Sasuke langsung pecah menjadi abu..

-------------------------

Merekapun menjadi sangat amat populer di sekolah mereka.. dan dinobatkan sebagai pasangan terpanas tahun ini..

"Temeee~~~" teriak Naruto

"Hn ?? Waa—" Sasuke kaget melihat Naruto yang sedang bergelantungan di pohon tertinggi disekolahnya.

"Temee !! ayo kesini ! pemandangannya indaah !!!" teriak Naruto yang masih bergelantungan.

"BAKA DOBE ! turun !! gawat kalau kamu jatuh !! dari sini kesana kan 5 meter !!" teriak Sasuke panik

"Kamu terlalu takut, Temee~~ tenang aaaj—" dan.. 'KRAK' bunyi dahan patah

"Na.. NARUTOOO!!!!!"

----------------------------------

"Dok.. anak saya !! anak saya tidak apa-apa ??" ucap Namikaze Minato panik

"Umm.. yah.. dia tidak apa-apa.. untung anak baerambut hitam itu, bisa menangkapnya.. um.. namun,.. bisa diperkirakan dia akan mengalami geger otak.. nampaknya, kepalanya sempat terbentur dengan keras." ucap sang Dokter pada Minato

"Begitu ?" ucap Minato

"Yah.. lebih baik kita tunggu dia sadar.. nah, saya permisi dulu, pak.." ucap sang dokter

"Iya.. terima kasih, dok.." ucap Minato sambil menunduk sedalam-dalammnya.

"Sasuke.. kamu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Deidara kepada Sasuke

"Umm.. aku tidak apa-apa.." terlihat beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke lecet-lecet. Sasuke sempat menangkap Naruto, namun, kepala naruto juga sempat berbentur dengan tanah..

"Sasuke.. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih.. kalau saja kamu tidak menangkap naruto.. dia.. dia pasti udah enggak ada lagi disini.." ucap Deidara sambil memeluk Sasuke

"Sama-sama.. Dei-Niichan.. ngomong-ngomong,… bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke .

"Yah.. kata dokter, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras.. bias diperkirakan, dia kena geger otak.." ucap Minato.

"Begitukah..?" ucap Sasuke.. ia berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya. Ia mencoba, namun, apalah yang bisa dilakukan anak berumur 12 tahun, ia akhirnya menangis sejadinya di dada Deidara.

Deidara hanya bisa merangkul Sasuke kecil yang lemah itu.

End of Flashback

"Setelah itu, Sasuke tidak pernah kelihatan lagi, sampai akhirnya kita pindah ke kota ini.." lanjut Deidara mengakhiri ceritanya yang panjang itu.

"Semua itu.. sungguhan ?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya

"Yah.. begitulah.. dan, kamu kehilangan ingatan tentang Sasuke.." lanjut Deidara.

"Sasuke.." ucap Naruto

"Jadi.. aku rasa.. itu bukan salah Sasuke, Naru.. mungkin, Sasuke cukup kaget setelah ia tahu, kalau kamu melupakannya." lanjut Deidara

"Aniki.. aapakah aku harus meminta maaf ?" tanya Naruto kepada Deidara.

"Kurasa... aku mau menemanimu.. itupun.. kalau kamu mau.." ucap Deidara

"Makasih, Aniki.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Deidara.

Duo pirang itupun berpelukan.

=========================--------======================

"Aniki ! ayo buruaan !! katanya mau nemenin aku minta maaf sama Sasukee ??" teriak naruto didepan kamar Deidara

"Iyaa!! Sebentaar !!" teriak Deidara dari dalam kamar.

"Aku tunggu diluaar !!!" teriak Naruto lagi

"Iya..iyaa!!!" teriak Deidara

"Dasar Aniki.. lelee—" saat Naruto membuka pintu, berdiri di tempat itu.. seorang laki-laki, berambut pendek berwarna gelap, berkulit pucat, dengan baju yang cukup acak-acakan, dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Naruto.." ucap Pria itu..

"... Sai ? kenapa ada disini ??" ucap Naruto kaget..

==========-----------------===========

CHAP 2-End~

===========--------------------============

CHAPPI 2 selese udee !!

Wakakakkaka...

Capeekk~~ fuaaahh~~ xDDDD

Eww.. eww...

Beo bnernya gi males bkin ffic.. tapi, tangan Beo gatel mao ngetik.. yauda.. xDD

Beo ketik, deh.. X3

Ada yang tau ? ringtonnya Naruto lagu pan ?? xDD

Ude, ah..

Riview, ya..

Ripiu..

Yang ripiu, Beo cium, deh ! xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

==============---------------================

WITH YOU – CHAP 3

============-----------------===============

YO ! saatnya ngapdet penpik.. :D

Hnn.. benernya, gig a ad aide melintas, sih.. Cuma.. yaa.. sudahlah… terobos aja.. xDDD

Gimana ntar jadinya.. wahahahaah..

Ei.. Beo laper.. kasi makanan, dong~ :)

Wakakakaka… xDDD

Disclaimer : Naruto punyaa.. Sasuke apa Sai ? pili aja ndiri~

Warning : OOC, Yaoi.. ga suka yaoi ? ga usa baca, dah.~~ =_=

Rating : T.. tapi ntar paling ganti jadi M.. godaan membuat Lemon itu susah buat ditolak, ey~

Wew.. BEO LUPA !! MAAP ! yang masalah..

"Kok Iruka jadi gurunya Naruto di 2 tempat ?" biar Beo jawap !

Jadi, Iruka mang ngajar dari Naruto kelas 5 SD ampe sekarang.. (berarti uda tua banget, dong si Iruka ?), trus, dia pindah ke sekolah Naruto yang sekarang (yg SMA), buat ngejar Kakashi~

Ok ? ngerti, kan ? : D

*bilang aja lu ngeles, Be ! dasar ! ngeles aja lu kaya bajai !

==========================____________=================

"Naruto.." ucap Pemuda tesebut.

"Sai.. kenapa ada disini ?" ucap Naruto yang kaget melihat Sai—dengan penampilan yang… cukup berantakan—

"Aku denger.. kamu nangis waktu di telfon kemaren.. jadi aku langsung pergi kesini.." ucap Sai sambil mulai merangkul si Pirang.

"..HAH ? kamu kesini dari Suna-Konoha Cuma gara-gara itu ??" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Iya.. demi kamu.. aku kuatir.. abisan kamu tiba-tiba nangis." Ucap Sai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sai.. makasih.." ucap Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Sai.

"Jadi ? kamu kenapa nangis ?" Tanya Sai sambil mulai melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Eh ? eem.. ng.. i..itu..e..enggak apa-apa, kok.." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Bohong! Apa yang kamu sembunyiin dari aku ?" ucap Sai.

"Su..sungguh.. enggak ada apa-apa, Sai.." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tapi mukamu enggak bilang gitu, Naru… kamu enggak pernah bisa boong dari aku." Ucap Sai mendesak.

"Sai.. percayalah.. aku enggak apa-apa.." ucap Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi dingin Sai.

"Baiklah.. aku nyerah.. aku percaya.." ucap Sai sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto. Bibir mereka pun bertemu. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Sai menjilat bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Narutopun membuka mulutnya perlahan. Lidah Sai dengan gesit masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto, mulai menjelajahi mulut manisnya, dan menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto, dan membuat Naruto mendesah.

"Mhhn.. Shaaii.."

"EHEEEMM !!! " suara Deidara memecah suasana romantis antara Naruto dan Sai.

"A..aniki ?? u..uda selse, toh ??" ucap Naruto yang mukanya sudah semerah rok anak SD yang ketimpa cat merah.

"A..halo, Dei-kun.." ucap Sai yang mukanya juga semerah kepiting kedinginan.

"Lah ? Sai ? kenapa ada disini ?" Tanya Deidara.

"A..eng.. ya.. gitu, deh.." ucap Sai gagap.

"Hee.. dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.." ucap Deidara iri.

"Um.. kalian mau pergi ? kemana ?" Tanya Sai

"Eh ?? e..emm.. ke..rumah temen.." ucap Naruto gugup

"Ko Dei-kun ampe ikut ?" Tanya Sai semakin penasaran.

"Hh.. Naru-chan.. kamu enggak cerita ke Sai, ya ?" Tanya Deidara sambil menatap Naruto.

"A..Aniki ! bukan gitu.. aa.. umm.." Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Naru ? memang ada apa ?" ucap Sai yang semakin penasaran.

Deidara meghela nafas panjang, dan menarik Sai untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Ikut aja, dah.. biar kamu ngerti." Ucap Deidara singkat.

Dengan terbingung-bingung, Sai mengikuti suruhan Deidara.

Uchiha mansion

"PERMISIII!!!!" teriak Deidara lengkap dengan Toanya.

"Yaa ?? sapa, yaa ??" ucap seorang pemuda dari dalam rumah.

"Itachi-kun..~ ini akuu.. inget, kan ??" ucap Deidara semangat.

"Hooh.. DEI-CHAAN !!" teriak Itachi sambil meluk-meluk Deidara.

Naruto ama Sai sweatdropped.

"Aniki.. ribut banget.. sapa, sih ?" ucap Seorang pemuda lagi dari belakang Itachi.

"S..sasuke.." ucap Naruto sambil menatap si pemuda pucat berambut gelap tersebut.

"N..Naruto ? ke.. kenapa disini ? bukannya.." ucapa Sasuke terhenti seketika saat melihat seorang pemuda disebelah Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Naru.. dia siapa ?" Tanya Sai polos sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"HEH ! berani banget kau nunjuk-nunjuk !" ucap Sasuke songong.

"Ga boleh, kah ? emang ada undang-undang yang ngelarang ?" balas Sai cuek.

"S..Sai.. uda, lah.." ucap Naruto sambil menarik-narik baju Sai.

"Sai ? Ooh.. jadi kau yang namanya SAI ?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah Sai dan Naruto.

"Ya.. ada masalah ?" Tanya Sai tenang.

"Jelas ada…kamu uda ngerebut Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan benci, kesal, iri, cemburu yang diblender jadi satu.

"ngerebut ? maksud ?" ucap Sai lagi.

"Iya.. kamu udah ngambil Naruto dari aku !" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Excuse me ? ngambil Naruto dari kau ? mang kau sendiri siapa, hah ?" nada bicara Sai berubah.. jadi sedikit memarah.

"Aku? Uchiha Sasuke. Pacar Naruto dari kelas 6 SD.." ucap Sasuke sambil memeberikan penekanan pada kata SD.

"6 SD ?" ucap Sai kaget

"Yah.. karna itu, kau kubilang merebut Naruto. Got it ? kalo ngerti, balikin Naruto sekarang." ucap Sasuke.

"Huh ? balikin ? sapa, lu ? aku uda susah-susah dapetin Naruto, sekarang lu mo ngambil dari gua ? KAGA ADA !" ucap Sai marah.

"A.. Sai.. Sasuke.." ucap Naruto takut.

"Ara.. Naru-chan direbutin.." ucap Deidara tenang.

"Naru-chan manis, sih.. jelas aja.." lanjut Itachi.

"Aniki.. tolongin..berentiin merekaa.." ucap Naruto sambil ngeluarin puppy eyes dognya.

"Araa.. Naru-chan.. kalo uda gini, aku ga bisa nolak.." ucap Deidara sambil berjalan mennuju Sai dan Sasuke.

"Yey ! GO Aniki !" ucap Naruto senang.

"Yak ! cukup kalian berdua.. tolong jangan bertengkar didepan Naru-chan~" ucap Deidara sambil menepukkan tangannya.

"Dei-kun.. tolong jangan campurin urusan kami." Ucap Sai.

"Well, Sai.. Naru-chan yang minta.. aku sebagai kakak yang berbakti ama adik, mesti nurutin kemauan dia.." ucap Dei santai.

"Yah.. Sasuke.. kamu juga tenang dulu.. ngapain panas, sih.." ucap Itachi sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Aniki.. dia udah ngerebut Naruu!!" ucap Sasuke

"Kan ga mesti berantem.. tuh.. liat Naru-chan ampe takuut.." ucap Itachi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

Sasukepun kembali menenangkan diri.

"A.. Sasuke.. umm.. aku mo minta maaf buat yang kemaren.. udah nampar.. uh.." ucap Naruto.

"Hm ? ah.. gapapa, Naruto, ga sakit juga, sih tamparannya, justru aku yang harus minta maaf.. udah nyium bibir kamu.. " ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto.

"NYIUM BIBIR ?" teriak Sai kaget.

'Oh DJ ! keceplosan si Sasuke !' teriak batin Naruto.

"S..sai.. a.. aku bisa jelasin.." ucap Naruto sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan Sai.

"Naru.. kamu.. selingkuh ?" ucap Sai sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"B..bukan gitu.. please, Sai.. biarin aku jelasin ke kamu.." ucap Naruto.

"Hh.. baiklah.." ucap Sai sambil terus menatap Naruto.

"Aniki.. aku.. pulang duluan ama Sai.. dan Sasuke.. umm.. maaf soal kemarin.. dan.. aku uda diceritain ama Aniki.. kamu.. pacar aku, ya.. dulu.. maaf.. meskipun aku masih belum inget.." ucap Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Umm.. gapapa, Naru.. kamu geger otak, sih.. maklum kalo lupa.." ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

'Hmm… Sasuke manis kalo senyum !! Eh ? ngomong apa, aku ?? kan aku udah punya Sai ! AH! Bodoh.. bodoh !!' batin Naruto sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Ja..jadi.. aku pulang duluan.. permisii!!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sai.

Melihat Naruto menarik lengan Sai, Sasuke merasakan hatinya sungguh perih.. rasanya, ia ingin berteriak, dan merebut kembali Naruto ke sisinya.

CHAP 3-End

Pendek, ya ? kependekan ? map, deh.,. gi ga ad aide melintas soalnya~ =_="

Ok.. biar pendek, yang penting berkesan.. : D

*digampar smua yang baca

Reader (R) : GIGI LU BRKESAN !! PENDEK BET ! KAGA ADA LIME PULA!

B : maapin Beo, lah.. kan uda Beo kasi yang Birthday C*ck.. *nyengir polos

R : KURAANG !!

B : Idih ! maruk ! yadah, chap depan dikasi Lime ama Lemon.. PUAS ?

R : gitu, dong~

Yey Beo janji chap depan Beo kasi Lime ama Lemon~ : D

Muaahhahaahh~~

xD

so..

mind to review ?

:3


	4. Chapter 4

With you 4

Yey~ chep 4 kluar sudah ~

:D

Aduh senangnya..

Sebentar lagi, penpik-penpik ga penting Beo uda pada mao selese..

Terharu..

*ngapus aerr mata kodok.

Hahahahha.. ok..

Berhubung Beonya lagi ga mau banyak omong, hayo kita intip CHAP 4 !

xD

yey ! yuuhuuu~~~

here we goooo~~~~~~

--------------- =_=" ----------------------

Disclaimer : Beo selalu memimpikan untuk memiliki Naruto.. namun, takdir berkata lain.. MASASHI KISHIMOTO-LAH pemilik Naruto!

Warning : OOC, LEMON, LIME, YAOI ! ga suka Yaoi, klik Back, please~

Rate : T yang sudah berenkarnasi jadi M

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Drama.

--------------- =_=" ----------------------

============================= =_=" =========

CHAP 4

============================= =_="=========

== (-_-") ==

Sai POV

== (-_-") ==

Aku dan Narutopun kembali ke kandang Naruto. Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, ia menarikku ke kamarnya, dan menyuruhku duduk di kasurnya.

"Sai.. unnmm.." Narutopun memulai ceritanya. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Aku ingin tahu.. bagaimana bisa, Narutoku.. Ukeku tercinta bisa masuk ke ciuman si Uchiha berengsek itu.

Ia memberitahuku.. bahwa

Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah teman—mantannya saat dia Sd dulu. Meskipun sekarang dia sudah tidak ingat, tapi, aku yakin.. semua itu fakta. Kenapa ? ada saksi idup, ko.. Dei-kun juga bilang gitu. Mau ga mau, aku harus percaya dengan kenyataan menyakitkan ini..

"begitulah.. Sai.." ucap Naruto sambil mengakhiri ceritanya yang cukup panjang tersebut.

"Oh..begitu.." ucapku dengan santai.

"Kau.. marah ?" tanyanya. Muka innocentnya itu, membuatku gemaass!!

"Yah.. aku marah sama si Uchiha itu. Cih.. bisa-bisanya dia nyium Uke-ku ! cih !" ucapku kesal.

"Maa.. udahlah, Sai.. ya?" pinta Naruto. Aku benar-benar sudah terhipnotis oleh mata biru langitnya itu.

Kutatap lekat-lekat mata biru indah itu, lalu, kugapai pipi kenyal Naruto dengan tangan dinginku, dan ku usap dengan lembut pipinya.

Kulihat wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Dan ia menggenggam tanganku yang berada di pipinya. Kurasakan tangan lembut bin hangat itu.

Hasratku untuk 'menyentuh' Narutopun menghambur keluar. Sungguh.. aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Kami-sama, tolonglah aku untuk menjaga makhluk mungil ini agar tetap berada di sisiku..

"Naruto." Ucapku singkat sambil mendekatkan bibir dinginku ke bibir hangatnya. Muka Naruto kini semerah buah apel. Imut. Aku ingin terus menyimpan makhluk imut ini untukku seorang.

"Sai.." Naruto menjawab singkat, mata birunya menatap lurus ke mata hitam kelamku.

Aku tersenyum. Dan menempelkan bibirku kepadanya. Naruto mengalungkan lengannya ke leherku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Kami melumat satu sama lain. Dunia ini serasa milik kami berdua.. aku udah ga peduli lagi oleh.. siapa itu namanya ? Uchina ? Uchisa ? eh.. Uchiha rambut ayam itu. Masa bodoh dengan dia. Aku ga peduli.

Aku melingkarkan tangannku ke pinggul mungilnya, aku menjilat dengan lembut bibir bawah Naruto, meminta izin untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Naruto dengan senang hati membukakan mulutnya untuk lidahku.

Dengan gesit, aku memasukkan lidahku ke mulutnya, menjelajahi seluruh sisi hangat mulutnya, dan menyapu langit-langit mulutnya.

"Mnnhh.. Sai.." erang Naruto setelah langit-langit mulutnya kusentuh.

Setelah puas menjelajahi mulut Naruto, kulepas ciuman itu, aku membiarkan Naruto menghirup udara segar. Ia terengah-engah. Matanya masih terpejam. Akupun tersenyum melihat reaksi kekashiku tersayang itu.

Aku memeluknya dengan lembut, lalu menidurkannya. Naruto menuruti semua tindakanku. Nampaknya.. ia juga mau ? hahaha..

Kukecup dahi Naruto dengan lebut, dan kulihat pipi Naruto bersemu merah, lalu ku bisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya, lalu ku gigit dan kujilat cuping telinganya dengan lembut.

"Mhhnn.. S..Saihh.. ahhnn"erang Naruto atas semua kegiatanku.

Aku melanjutkkan kegiatan bibirku, aku pindah ke pipinya, dan bergeser ke bibirnya. Ku kecup dengan lembut, lalu kuulangi kegiatan ku tadi, kulumat bibir manis itu dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan bebasku kuselipkan ke baju orange Naruto. Aku meraba-raba dada Naruto. Dan memainkan tonjolan yang sudah sedikit mengeras tersebut.

Akupun melepaskan lagi ciumanku, terlihat saliva yang masih menempel dari mulutku dan mulutnya, yang membentuk seperti benang tipis yang akhirnya putus.

Kubuka baju Naruto perlahan, Narutopun membantu untuk membuka bajuku.

Aku menciumi leher naruto, mencium titik sensitifnya, melumatnya, menggigitnya dengan lembut, dan menjilatnya sehingga terlihat bekas kemerahan di lehernya yang manis itu. Belum puas jika hanya meninggalkan satu kissmark, kuulangi kegiatan tersebut di berbagai titik berbeda. Naruto mengerang. Erangan yang ia keluarkan membuatku semakin bernafsu, sembari aku menciumi lehernya, tanganku mulai mencoba untuk membuka kancing celana panjangnya, dan berusaha untuk menurunkan resleting celana hitamnya.

Setelah sukses membuat celana itu terbuka, kuturunkan celana itu, dan kulempar ke sembarang tempat.

Tanganku bekerja di balik boxer orang Naruto. Aku mulai memain-mainkan 'barang' mungilnya yang sudah menegak dengan sempurna.

"Saii.. aahhnn.. mmmnn…" erang Naruto sambil meremas rambut hitam pendekku.

Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjaku di leher Naruto, mulutku berpindah ke dada naruto. Kujilati dadanya, dan kuciumi dengan lembut tonjolan di dadanya. Serta kugigit dan kulumat dengan lembut tonjolan berwarna pink yang sudah mengeras tersebut.

"Saaii.. ahhnn..mmhhnn.." kembali erangan Naruto keluar.

Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku, menjilati perutnya, mengecup dan menjilat pusarnya, dan terus menjilat ke bagian 'barang'nya.

Aku menciumi pangkal 'barang' Naruto, menjilatnya dengan lembut, dan menciuminya. Setelah puas dengan reaksi Naruto, aku memasukkan sebagian 'barang' Naruto kedalam mulutku. Aku memajumundurkan mulutku perlahan. Tanganku yang bebas, kini memainkan tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Ahhn..Ahhnmm.. S..Saiihh.. Aaaaahhhnnn" erang Naruto yang diakhiri oleh klimaksnya. Ia menyemburkan cukup banyak cairan di mulutku. Akupun menelannya dengan senang. Kujilat dengan bersih sisa-sisa cairan Naruto yang bertebaran di bibirku.

"Sai.. Hhn.. cukup menggodaku.. masuklah.. kumohon.." pinta Naruto sambil terengah-engah. Cukup manis mukanya saat ini.

"kau yakin, Naru ?" ucapku lembut sambil mengecup dahi Naruto.

"Uumm.." angguk Naruto pelan.

Hatiku berbunga-bunga. Lalu, aku menyuruh Naruto untuk memasukkan jari-jariku ke mulutnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk melumatnya dengan lembut. Dengan nurut, ia melakukan semua yang aku suruh. Ia melumat, menjilat, dan mengigiti jari-jari tanganku yang dingin ini.

Setelah saliva Naruto sudah membasahi jari-jariku, aku mengeluarkan jariku dari mulutnya, dan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang Naruto.

"Ahh.. ittai.." ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam erat seprai orangenya.

"Sabar sedikit Naruto.. kamu sempit banget soalnya." Ucapku sambil terus memasukkan jari keduaku ke dalam liang Naruto.

Akupun memasukkan jari ketigaku, mulai mencari titik sensitifnya, dan..

"Ahh.. Sai.." erang Naruto ketika 'titik' itu tersentuk oleh Jariku.

Akupun melebarkan liangnya, mengeluarkan kejantananku yang sudah menegak dengan sempurna sedari tadi dari sarangnya, dan menyiapkannya di depan liang Naruto.

Aku mendorong dengan perlahan kejantananku untuk memasuki liang Naruto, aku memperkecil resiko Naruto kesakitan

"I..ittai.." erang Naruto kesakitan.

"Ah.. maaf.." aku memberhentikan dorongan kejantanannku.

"Ah.. iie.. gapapa, sai.. lanjutkan.." ucap Naruto. Mukanya memerah.

Aku tersenyum, dan melanjutkan dorongan ke liang Naruto. Setelah kuyakin seluruh kejantananku telah terhisap di dalam liang Naruto, aku menghentikan kegiatan itu perlahan, membiarkan Naruto untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan barang yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Doo ? boleh bergerak ?" tanyaku

"Uhh.. bergeraklah.." ucap Naruto. Matanya terpejam. Aku kembali tersenyum, menggerakkan pinggulku dengan perlahan, namun dengan tempo yang pas.

Maju mundur

Maju mundur

Semakin lama, aku semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out nya.

"Ahh..Ahhnn.. S..Saaaiihhm…" erang Naruto sambil mencengkrang punggungku.

"Naru..Naru.. ahhmmnn.." akupun tak kuasa menahan eranganku.

"Ahh..ahh.. Sai.. Deeper.. Faster.. hah..hah..Ahhnn" erang Naruto.

"Naru.. Naru.. ahhmmnn" erangku sambil terus mempercepat gerakan in-outku.

Kami terus melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut sampai titik dimana kami mencapai klimaks.

"Ahh.. Sai.. Sai.. aku.. udah mau keluarr.." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto.. aku.. aku juga.." ucapku sambil terus mempertahankan tempoku.

"Ahh.. Saaaaii!!!" teriak Naruto yang diakhiri dengan klimaksnya. Cairan tersebut meluncur keluar kearah dada dan perutku dan Naruto.

"N..Naruto..!!!" teriakku sambil mengeluarkan seluruh cairanku di dalam Naruto.

Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh 'isi' kejantananku, aku mengeluarkannya dari dalam liang Naruto.

Kukecup dahi Naruto yang telah dibasahi oleh keringat.

"Ah.. I love you, Naruto." Bisikku dengan lembut.

"Sai.. yeah.. I love you too.. forever.." ucap Naruto sambil memelukku dengan lembut.

Akupun tersenyum puas. Kubalas pelukan makhluk mungil tersebut. Kutidurkan dia ke dada bidangku. Dan kulihat, dengan cepatnya ia tertidur.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat betapa cepatnya Naruto tertidur.

Akupun juga mulai menyusul Naruto. Dan tertidur.

-- (=_=) --

End of Sai POV

-- (=_=) --

========== (-_-") ===========

"Tadaimaaa!!!" teriak Deidara sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"…………………."hening.. tak ada jaawaban dari Naruto maupun Sai.

Jiwa penasaran bin mesum Deidara pun kambuh. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah kamar Naruto. Mendekatkan kupingnya ke pintunya.

"…………….." kembali hening.

"Ko ga ada suara ?" ucap Deidara bingung.

Kecewa dengan hasilnya, Deidara kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya, yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto.

Ternyata, jiwa nakal Deidara tidak berhenti sampai diritu. Deidara mengambil kaca kecil, lalu ia ikatkan dengan tali. Setelah itu, ia membuka jendela kamarnya, dan mengarahkan kaca itu kearah kamar Naruto.

Dilihatnya Sai dan Naruto sedang tidur sembari berpelukan. Pikiran-pikiran kotor Deidara langsung melejit di otaknya, lalu Deidara tersenyum mesum.

--------------- =_= -----------------

"Ah.. Ohayou, Naruto.. Sai.." ucap Deidara yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou, aniki !" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Ohayou, Dei-kun" ucap Sai singkat.

"Ara.. mesranya. Semalem gimana ? puas udah ?" ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum mesum di balik wajan yang sedang ia pegang

Seketika, wajah Naruto dan Sai memerah. Semerah buah tomat.

"A..ANIKI !! DASAR MESUM !" teriak Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Mukanya sangat merah

"Ahahahahahahhahahaaa !!" tawa Deidara pecah.

"Dei-kun.. kau pervert !" ucap Sai sambil menutup mukanya yang sudah semerah darah.

"Ahahahahhah.. aduh.. sudahlah.. aku Cuma bercanda.. ah.. ayo makan.." ucap Deidara sambil melipat apronnya.

"A.. Ha'i.." ucap Naruto dan Sai berbarengan.

Sarapan pagi itu diisi dengan canda tawa Deidara, Naruto, dan Sai. Sungguh.. pagi yang indah bagi mereka bertiga.

"Ah.. Sai.. kau pulang lagi ke Suna hari ini ?" Tanya Deidara setelah menyeruput teh.

"Hn ? iya. Semalam udah ditelponin ama dosen.. disuruh balik.. hahaha" ucap Sai tertawa.

"Uaah.. gomen, ne Sai.. gara-gara aku.." ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sai.

"Naru-chan.. bukan salahmu, kok…" ucap Sai sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

Deidara pun iri melihat kelakuan mesra kedua pasangan di depan matanya tersebut.

"Yak ! romance scene selesai !" ucap Deidara sambil menepukkan tangannya, dan berdiri dari meja makan.

"Ah.. Aniki.. jangan maraah.. kan udah ada Pein-san!" ucap Naruto menggoda.

"A.. WH—A.. ka..KAMU TAU DARI MANAA ??" teriak Deidara kaget.

"Fufufu.. jangan remehkan informasi Uzumaki Naruto ini, Aniki.." ucap Naruto jahil.

"kau ituu!!!" ucap Deidara sambil menjitak kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

========== (=_=") ===========

"Jaa.. Naruto.. aku pulang, ya ?" ucap Sai sambil mengelus kepala kuning Naruto.

"A.. uumm.. hati-hati, Sai.." ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Yah.. inget.. jangan berurusan ama si Uchiha rambut bebek itu lagi.. ok ?" ucap Sai menasehati.

"Sep ! Rebes !" ucap Naruto.

"Ja.. aku pulang, yah.. jaga diri, Naru-chan.. aku selalu sayang ama kamu.." ucap Sai sambil mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Sai.. umm… hati-hati di jalan.. aku juga selalu sayang ama kamu.." ucap Naruto setelah Sai melepaskan ciumannya.

Narutopun melepas kepergian Sai, dan mengambil tas sekolahnya, lalu bersiap untuk jalan ke sekolah.

"Aniki !! aku pergi sekolah, yooo!!" teriak Naruto dari luar rumah.

"Ahh.. ok ! hati-hati dijalan !!" teriak Deidara dari dalam rumah.

Sang pemuda pirang tersebut langsung berjalan dengan senang ke sekolahnya.

CHAP 4-END

Eww.. eww.. eww.. eww..

Cape..

Bingung.. bikin Lemonnya gimana.. entah ngapa, ga ada gambaran lemon di kepala.. padahal uda melototin Doujin berjam-jam.. tetep aja kaga ada bayangan buat adegan Lemonnya. Jadi, lemonnya ga begitu berasa..

Haahh~~

Ok, lah..

Chap 4 selese udah…. Tinggal berapa chap lagi..

Uda ga sabar.. pengen cepet-cepet selese..

Khukhukhukhu..

*snyum setan

Mao tao lanjutannya ?

Makanya ketik REG*spasi*REVIEW, kirim ke tombol dibawah !!

Waahahahahahahahaha

*ngaco !

Hahahahaha..

Okok..

Sooo.. mind to review ?

;)

:)


	5. Beo's Note

BEO's NOTE~

Maapkan Beo..

dengan ini, Beo menyatakan.. bahwa...Pik yang With you ama Ryou dan Len yang Beo bkin..

Beo…

HIATUS-in…

Sori.. maap banget.. benernya, ide uda ada… eng.. Cuma gara-gara ada suatu 'problem', Beo jadi males ngelanjutin.. hadah !

dasar Beo lemaaahh!! huweee.. 'gituan' doang dijadiin beban pikiran.. T^T

hadah.. hadah..

Hontouni gomenasai, minnasan~~ =_=

Tapi, yang Oniichan ama Naruto kos-kosan bakalan terus Beo lanjutin, ko.. nanggung.. yang Naruto kos-kosan bentaran lagi ludes.. tadinya mao Beo hiatusin semua.. tapi.. ga jadi aja, ah.. sayang...

yang with you ama Ryou dan Len ama yang Beo Hiatusin sementara~ xDD

Hahaahaha.. xDD

Yasud, laa…

Tetep dukung Beo buat yang Naruto kos-kosan ama Oniichan…

Trus, doain Beo bangkit dari kuburan With you ama Ryou dan Len..

Hahaha…

Ok… jangan marah ples benci ama Beo, ya.. :(

Huweee.. TT^TT

Tetep dukung Beo biar Beo bisa bangkitin ntu pik 2 lagi.. :D

*maksa luh Be !*

Ok.

:)

Jyaa~


End file.
